Gwaren
Gwaren Gwaren is a major, but remote town in Ferelden, described as being a "rough town full of loggers and fishermen". This description would be apt if one were only looking at Gwaren's surface. Though the majority of Gwaren's population does consist of fishermen and loggers, there are the various wood crafters, dock workers, herbalists, and oil makers who make their living in the town proper. The wood crafters are especially known to make very high quality furnature, bows, and other wooden goods that count for a good percentage of Gwaren's exports. Rich noble houses will often have a custom piece from Gwaren made with carvings suited to that house's heraldry. An archer is considered lucky to have a Gwaren made bow, more so if the wood comes from the nearby Brecilian Forest (which is very often does). Oil made from fish is used for a variety of reasons and is also produced in high abundance along with other fish based goods. Even bones from giant sea bass are sometimes carved into jewelry and sold at the market. After the Blight, Gwaren remained without a Teyrn for the better part of a year and a half. Thankfully, after King Alistair requested advise from the Gwaren nobility, a Teyrn was selected. Bann Roderick Yorath of Stonewar was given the honor and it was fully confirmed at the last Landsmeet. His wife, Bann Constance Carringstone of the Frozen Seas, is now Teyrna. The Teyrn's Keep Center of Gwaren, the Teyrn's Keep is the castle that has stood since it's ancient glory days before the first blight. Dwarven built, it stands on the highest point of Gwaren, sea winds and cold weather unable to wear it down. The Keep is large enough to facilitate being home to the Teyrn and Teyrna of Gwaren and provide office for where all government matters are seen to. *Teyrn - Roderick Yorath (deceased) *Teyrna - Constance Yorath *Seneschal - Muirch Darmat, 78, crochety and pragmatic, patriarch of the Darmat clan *Bookkeeper - Zeki Idwal, 39, bookish, no non-sence, annoying nasally voice, Muirich's secretary *Treasurer - Soleen, 30, pragmatic, hardnosed, no sence of humor, married but estranged from Muirch's youngest son The Docks As a town of fishermen (and loggers) it comes as no surprise that Gwaren has an active and profitable length of docks. It stretches farther along the shore than the length of the town itself. There are two parts to the docks. There is the inner section where the larger cargo ships and long seafarers port. It's clearly marked by arching stone structures peaked at the top, the grey stone framing some of the long docks. For this it's generally known as the "Grey Docks" by the locals. Nearby there are the various warehouses used to temporarily store all the incoming and outgoing goods. Then there are the outer docks that the numerous fishermen of Gwaren use day in and day out. Known as the "Brown Docks" for it mostly being made of wood, it carries the sights, sounds, and smells that one can expect from a place that's overseen generation after generation of fishermen at their trade. Willing to risk fishing off the coast of Gwaren and into the often trecherous Frozen Sea, it comes as no surprise that those that take the risk are given a measure of respect. Just don't let a logger hear you say that. *Harbormaster - Ellard Mortan, 42, hale, hardy, surprisingly diplomatic, married to Muirch's only daughter The Market text The Lumber Yards text The Guard Tower *Captain of the Guard - Tarmic Darmat, one of Murich's grand-nephews *Sergeant Shawn Darmat - Son of Tarmic and being groomed to take his father's place The Noble's Quarters text The Homesteads A stretch of homesteads and farmsteads are just outside of Gwaren's walls. The majority of it is owned by freeholders and commoners of all sorts. Separated by small orchards, barns, gardens, and other fields, the homesteads are almost a community onto itself. Milk, farm grown meats, eggs, and other produce is made here and brought to Gwaren to be sold at the market. *The Tresselbee Estate - Maker of leather goods Taverns & Places of Note *The Bait and Tackle Tavern *Ale Box Inn *Two Ton Tavern The Teyrnir of Gwaren The Green Span Bann: Dieter Aneirin (deceased) The Frozen Seas Bann: Constance Alexis Carringstone http://wardensvigil.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=approved&action=display&thread=1461 profile text Blackwood Bann: Connor Ainsley DragonReach Arl: Connor Ainsley Taverns & Places of Note Ava's Natural Remedies NPC's of Note Herbalist - Ava Caldwell, 47 years old, dark brown hair, olive skin tone, and dark brown eyes. The widowed mother of Marek Caldwell. People of Note The Darmat Clan of Gwaren text Threads of Current Events Category:locations